


Get Home

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Airbnb au, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: Keith Kogane solo tenía una meta en mente: escribir una novela en menos de dos meses.El problema es que las cosas parecen no salir como él había planeado.Sheith AU. Oneshot.





	Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ésto es lo que pasa cuando tomas tres tazas de café a las cuatro y media de la mañana mientras te convences de que no necesitas rentar un AirBnB en otra parte del mundo.
> 
>  
> 
> Oneshot escrito para el intercambio del grupo Sheith Paradise. Espero que te guste, Alia.
> 
>  
> 
> [From E to T and T to E, and from them to L]

Con un largo suspiro, Keith apoyó la cabeza en su mano mientras miraba la hoja en blanco que se proyectaba en la pantalla de su computadora. Llevaba así dos horas al menos, tratando de escribir aunque sea un par de líneas para su nueva novela, pero mientras más se esforzaba en hilar al menos un par de oraciones coherentes su cerebro menos parecía cooperar. Cansado, se frotó los ojos y miró al reloj. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Otra vez se le había olvidado comer.

 

No era la primera vez que le ocurría. A veces estaba tan concentrado escribiendo (o tratando de hacerlo) que se le olvidaba realizar cualquier otra tarea, incluyendo las de supervivencia básica. Su madre se lo recriminaba a menudo y lo amenazaba con hacerle regresar a casa si no era capaz de mantenerse solo, pero él no lo hacía a propósito. Además, todavía estaba vivo, así que no era algo de lo qué preocuparse.

 

Dejó correr la playlist que usaba generalmente para trabajar mientras preparaba algo sencillo para cenar (o más bien, desayunar). Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía ligeramente adormilado, pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormir aun si se lo proponía. Todavía tenía dos meses para terminar su nueva novela y estaba consciente de que la editorial podía incluso ampliar ese tiempo si él se los pedía, pero tampoco quería llegar a esos extremos. 

 

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Lo que le faltaba. Respondió la llamada mientras daba la primera mordida a su sándwich.

 

“Espero que estés trabajando”

“Son las dos de la mañana, Allura. La gente decente no trabaja a estas horas”

“Pero tú no eres decente”

“La gente decente tampoco llama a estas horas”

“Tampoco te dije que yo lo fuera”

 

Ambos rieron, pero fue Allura quien retomó la conversación. Keith suspiró.

 

“Yo sé que no es fácil, pero recuerda que tenemos un límite de tiempo y no podemos repetir lo de la última ocasión”

“Pero fue un Best-Seller. Se vendió casi de inmediato. ”

“Si, pero te tardaste casi cuatro meses en entregarlo”

 

Keith se mordió el labio. Efectivamente, su último libro había sido un éxito de ventas y le había hecho ganar al menos un par de premios, pero la editorial no había estado especialmente contenta con sus retrasos.

 

“No es fácil, Allura. Te juro que lo estoy intentando. Es sólo que...no lo sé. No se me ocurre nada. Estoy bastante bloqueado, a decir verdad.”

“Puede que sea porque llevas mucho tiempo encerrado en tu apartamento. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste?”

“Pues… salí ayer al supermercado.”

“Me refiero a salir de verdad. Interactuar con alguien que no sea tu perro”. Allura suspiró antes de continuar. “Deberías salir. Ver otros lugares. Te hará bien, ¿sabes?”

“¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me vaya de viaje?”

“No es como si no tuvieras el dinero. La editorial puede pagar por ello si explicamos que es para que tú puedas trabajar mejor.”

 

Suspiró. En realidad le parecía un buen plan, pero ni siquiera sabía a dónde podría ir o qué podría hacer. 

 

“No tengo quien cuide de Cosmo”

“Puedo encargarme yo”

“A ti no te gusta Cosmo. Dices que muerde las cosas”

“Entonces podemos decirle a tu madre. A ella no le importaría”

“¿Y quién se ocupará del resto? Tengo cuentas que pagar. Además no puedo dejar el apartamento solo tanto tiempo”

“Puedo hacerlo yo. Anda. Necesitas unas vacaciones.”

“Supongo que tienes razón. Si eso va a ayudarme entonces está bien. ¿Puedes ocuparte de avisar a la empresa?”

“Seguro”

 

Colgó el teléfono y regresó a la mesa de nuevo mientras daba un sorbo al café que acababa de servir en su taza favorita. Suspiró. Abrió Expedia.

 

Ahora… ¿Dónde iría?

 

* * *

 

Las primeras seis horas de vuelo fueron soportables. Las otras seis fueron una tortura completa. Keith bajó del avión preguntándose si realmente había tomado una buena decisión y si todavía podía regresar a la comodidad de su apartamento con su perro, pero en cuanto dejó el aeropuerto y alquiló un auto para ponerse en marcha hacia su destino, el verdor de la campiña y la carretera lo pusieron de mucho mejor humor. 

 

Había escogido un AirBnB bastante adorable en una pequeña ciudad costera con apenas unos cuantos cientos de habitantes. Lo había encontrado por pura casualidad mientras scrolleaba en internet, pero inmediatamente llamó su atención. Era una casa rústica muy cerca de una vieja fortaleza que, según había leído, había protegido a la ciudad de un ataque unos doscientos años atrás.  La vivienda acababa de ser remodelada y constaba de dos habitaciones, un estudio, dos baños, una cocina y una sala de estar. Sin embargo, tenía un problema. En realidad se trataba de una casa compartida, por lo cual estaría prácticamente viviendo con el dueño del lugar.

 

Keith había pasado un buen rato tratando de decidir si el lugar valía la pena lo suficiente como para compartir un espacio por cuatro semanas. No estaba acostumbrado a vivir con nadie a excepción de Cosmo, y tener que convivir con un completo extraño al que evidentemente jamás en la vida había visto no era precisamente lo que él tenía como el mejor concepto de vacaciones, pero el lugar le gustaba demasiado como para simplemente ignorarlo. Mientras más veía las fotografías, más se convencía de que sólo ahí sería capaz de terminar su novela. Además, solo iba a ocupar una habitación y no es que le gustara mucho salir o establecer contacto con la gente, así que supuso que no sería un problema. Envió un mensaje al propietario informándole de su estadía, y a cambio recibió los datos necesarios para su llegada.

 

El dueño, aparentemente, se llamaba Takashi Shirogane. Su perfil de anfitrión en realidad no era gran cosa: a juzgar por su fotografía era un hombre joven con ascendencia asiática (¿Japonés, tal vez?) que llevaba un par de años viviendo en aquella casa. No decía más. Ni su edad exacta, su estado civil o algo que pudiera proporcionarle a Keith un poco más de información sobre él. Sin embargo, eso no lo había detenido nunca. Una rápida búsqueda en Facebook  arrojó la cuenta del susodicho y le ayudó a completar los espacios. Tenía 27 años, era astrofísico y aparentemente vivía solo. Para su frustración, su perfil era privado, por lo cual Keith no podía ver sus publicaciones o más fotografías, pero al buscarlo en instagram se dio cuenta de que tenía un gato negro llamado Black (“Qué original”, pensó Keith) con el cual vivía. No había más fotos de él en ninguna de sus redes, a excepción de la que aparecía en Airbnb. Instagram estaba básicamente lleno de su gato, y en Twitter se dedicaba básicamente a retwittear contenido sobre el espacio y cosas por el estilo. De cualquier forma, lo que a Keith le interesaba era la casa, y con los datos que tenía podía adivinar que no estaba rentándole el espacio a un psicópata. Eso ya era suficiente para él.

 

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el GPS le indicó que había llegado al lugar. Con cuidado, Keith se estacionó frente a la propiedad y la admiró. Era aún más bonita en persona: el jardín estaba cubierto de flores, y había un pequeño naranjo creciendo al lado de la propiedad. A pesar de tratarse de una ciudad costera, el aroma a sal no sobrepasaba al de las rosas floreciendo en plena primavera, y las olas del mar se confundían con el zumbido de las abejas. Satisfecho, bajó del auto, sacó su pequeña maleta y su mochila de la cajuela y se dirigió a la puerta.

 

Keith no era una persona que se sorprendiera fácilmente, pero podía jurar que no había visto jamás a un sujeto como el que le abrió la puerta. Independientemente al hecho de que tuviera una prótesis en lugar de brazo (lo cual, por cierto, notó hasta mucho, mucho después), lo que más llamó su atención fue su sonrisa. Seguramente, si en algún momento las marcas de pasta dental necesitaran contratar a alguien para los comerciales, Takashi Shirogane sería al primero al que llamarían. Tenía el cabello completamente blanco y lo llevaba bastante corto, a excepción de un mechón que le caía sobre la frente, y era bastante alto. Todo eso sin mencionar que además parecía pasar demasiado tiempo en el gimnasio porque la playera negra que llevaba no era capaz de ocultar los definidos músculos. 

 

Por un momento, incluso se olvidó de cómo respirar.

 

-Uh…¿Shirogane? 

-Sí, soy yo. Tú debes ser Keith- respondió el otro todavía con esa bonita sonrisa que Keith no podía dejar de mirar- Lo siento, pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde, pero ya todo está listo. Pasa, por favor.

Sujetando su mochila y su maleta, Keith lo siguió al interior de la casa. Era exactamente  como las fotos mostraban y olía a una curiosa mezcla entre miel, canela y detergente. Sonrió, asintiendo con satisfacción. Era definitivamente mejor de lo que había esperado.

 

-Me da gusto que estés aquí- anunció Shiro, guiándolo por la casa.- Esta es la sala de estar y allá está la cocina. Puedes tomar lo que quieras cuando gustes, así que no te preocupes. En el piso de arriba está tu habitación y tienes un baño privado cruzando el pasillo. El estudio está detrás de esta puerta, y arriba hay también una pequeña terraza. Por lo general trato de cocinar para mis huéspedes, espero que no te moleste. Si quieres, puedes instalarte mientras yo me encargo de la cena, y si tienes alguna duda estaré feliz de responder. 

 

El chico miró a su anfitrión durante varios segundos, parpadeando. 

 

-¿Eres real?

 

La risa del otro lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado. Sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas, quizá por el calor o por la mirada divertida que su anfitrión le dirigió.

 

-Llamame Shiro, ¿vale?

 

Ésas iban a ser cuatro  semanas muy largas.

 

* * *

 

La primera semana Keith la pasó básicamente encerrado en el estudio de la casa. No era porque no estuviera interesado en el lugar, sino porque aparentemente Allura había tenido razón y el cambio de ambiente le había sentado de maravilla. Después de explicarle a Shiro que estaba ahí por razones más laborales que de placer, había enfocado todos sus esfuerzos en su novela. Le sorprendió comprobar que Shiro lo conocía y que incluso había leído un par de sus libros, los cuales se apretujaban entre enciclopedias y textos científicos en la biblioteca del estudio que amablemente el mayor le había cedido. No parecía del tipo que leía historias de terror. De hecho, Shiro ni siquiera se veía como un astrofísico (o alguna especie de científico en general), pero a decir verdad él mismo tampoco llenaba el estereotipo de un escritor, así que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

 

Por lo general la rutina era muy sencilla: se levantaba, se daba un baño, tomaba algo rápido para desayunar y regresaba a escribir. Si se sentía especialmente frustrado o le dolía la cabeza, salía al jardín y se sentaba ahí a jugar con el gato de Shiro, que resultó ser extremadamente amigable y pronto desarrolló un especial gusto por acurrucarse en su regazo mientras él trabajaba.

 

De Shiro, por lo contrario, no podía decir mucho. Cada mañana salía temprano a correr y regresaba poco antes del medio día. Alimentaba a su gato, se daba un baño y después dedicaba su tiempo a leer en la sala de estar, a arreglar el jardín o a trabajar en su habitación. Keith se sentía ligeramente culpable de haber monopolizado el estudio porque seguramente Shiro también requería del espacio, pero si así era él nunca hizo comentarios al respecto. Sin embargo, por la noche, Keith había visto a Shiro salir a la terraza sin falta, montaba un telescopio, sacar instrumentos que él no conocía y dedicar horas enteras a mirar las estrellas y a llenar un cuaderno de notas que llevaba con él. Se acostaba ya entrada la madrugada, siempre tratando de no interrumpir el sueño de Keith. (Aunque en realidad no era necesario porque él también se desvelaba trabajando).

 

Una mañana en la que se sentía especialmente exhausto de escribir, Keith se despertó más tarde de lo usual y bajó a desayunar. Shiro estaba bebiéndose una taza de café en la cocina mientras rascaba detrás de las orejas de Black. Keith trató de  no prestar atención a los músculos de sus brazos que se marcaban con cada ligero movimiento.

 

-Es raro verte  despierto a esta hora- saludó Shiro con una sonrisa.- ¿Café?

-Por favor.

 

Tomó la taza que Shiro le tendió y le dio un sorbo a la bebida. Se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotado y suspiró.

 

-¿Cómo va la novela?

\- Mejor. Al menos ya tengo resuelta la trama. Es sólo que… ¿No te has alguna vez cansado de...no sé, hacer lo que haces en tu trabajo?

-Las estrellas y los planetas cambian todos los días. El espacio no es constante y siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender.- respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero entiendo a lo que te refieres.

-A veces me gustaría que todo esto se escribiera por sí mismo. Me cuesta mucho poner las ideas en orden, ¿sabes?- suspiró de nuevo-. Mi madre tenía razón. Debí ser abogado.

 

Shiro se rió. Keith juró que podía sentir al mundo detenerse.

 

-No creo que hubieras hecho mucho como abogado. Es decir, me refiero a que seguramente lo hubieras hecho genial, porque se ve que tienes muchos talentos- aclaró Shiro apresuradamente al ver a Keith fruncir el ceño.-,pero tu vocación no está en las leyes. Quizá solo necesites distraerte un poco. 

-Justamente por eso vine aquí. 

-¿Y funcionó?

\- Al menos hasta esta mañana.

 

El mayor asintió. Después se acercó, inclinándose sobre Keith para tomar la taza de sus manos. Shiro olía a menta, a sal y a hogar.

 

-¿Tienes ganas de salir?

 

* * *

 

  
  


Resultó que Shiro sabía muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, era capaz de identificar un cangrejo ermitaño a primera vista, como Keith comprobó durante el paseo por la playa que dieron. También conocía el punto más débil de una fortaleza, o el tipo de arquitectura que se usó para construir la capilla de la Catedral de la ciudad. También sabía cómo identificar una nube cumulonimbus y era perfectamente capaz de nombrar al menos tres canciones poco conocidas de Muse. Keith almacenó todos esos datos mientras paseaban por la ciudad y él, orgulloso, le mostraba sus rincones favoritos. En otras circunstancias, a Keith le hubiera parecido un paseo innecesario teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de trabajo que cargaba encima, pero Shiro era una persona tranquila y de charla sencilla. Cuando menos lo notaron, la temperatura descendió ligeramente y comenzó a oscurecerse, con lo cual decidieron regresar a la casa después de hacer algunas compras en un pequeño mercado local. 

 

-Entonces…¿Fui de ayuda?- preguntó el mayor con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Al menos no me duele la cabeza por estar tanto tiempo frente a la pantalla- respondió Keith-. ¿Haces esto con todos tus huéspedes o debo considerarme una afortunada excepción?

-Solo con los escritores famosos que me visitan.

-Vamos, tampoco soy tan famoso. - respondió el menor, avergonzado.

\- Las librerías dicen lo contrario.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tí?- insistió, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación. Le parecía innecesario hablar en ese momento de su trabajo-. Dijiste que eras astrofísico, ¿No? ¿Qué haces entonces en un lugar como éste?

-Estoy haciendo una investigación. El Garrison, el Instituto para el que trabajo, me aprobó hace tiempo una tesis y estoy trabajando en ella. Sin embargo, necesitaba un lugar con ciertas características para poder llevar a cabo mi trabajo.

-Y terminaste aquí.

\- Y terminé aquí- confirmó.- La casa la compré poco después de que me dieran luz verde para el proyecto.

-Al menos no te volviste abogado tú tampoco- bromeó Keith.

-Afortunadamente no.

 

Esa noche fue Keith quien se ofreció a hacer la cena. Mientras daban cuenta del espagheti y del vino que Shiro había descorchado, hablaron animadamente sobre sus vidas. Keith le contó sobre su editora, sobre su perro, sobre cómo había terminado convirtiéndose en un escritor. Shiro, a su vez, le explicó más acerca de su investigación, y le contó que tenía un hermano gemelo de nombre Kuro. Sin embargo, no mencionó nada acerca de la prótesis, y Keith decidió no insistir en el tema. Compartieron anécdotas, bromas y más vino. Para cuando decidieron retirarse a dormir, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana.

 

-Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para trabajar- comentó Keith mientras ambos subían las escaleras. Se detuvieron en el pasillo superior.

-Siempre es bueno tener un día de descanso. “La paciencia da concentración”

Keith sonrió. 

-Buenas noches, Shiro

-Que descanses.

 

Keith volvió a su habitación, tratando de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había hablado durante tanto tiempo con alguien.

Shiro regresó a la suya, sonriendo mientras pensaba que él jamás le había dicho a Keith que era astrofísico.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith pronto descubrió que su interés se dividía entre su novela, a la cual le dedicaba casi todas las noches, y los días con Shiro. Después de ese primer acercamiento habían comenzado a pasar más tiempo en compañía del otro, ya fuera platicando o dando paseos por el pueblo, compartiendo intereses en común y discutiendo temas diversos. Keith incluso decidió acompañar a Shiro en su rutina de ejercicios cada mañana, y aunque los dos primeros días terminó cansado y adolorido, pronto comenzó a volverse un hábito entre los dos.

 

En compensación por las atenciones brindadas, Keith le permitió a Shiro leer los avances de su novela. Era una trama sencilla: el protagonista descubría que era capaz de entrar en los sueños de las personas e incluso invocar sus peores pesadillas y traerlas a la realidad al despertar. Tras varios giros argumentales , el protagonista comprendía que su capacidad se debía a que él mismo era una pesadilla. Pese a que Keith consideraba que la idea era demasiado simple y quizá hasta trillada, Shiro se mostró entusiasmado. Comenzaron entonces a discutir los posibles acontecimientos como si se tratasen de algo real, y cuando Keith tenía una idea especialmente brillante corría para contarsela a Shiro como si se tratara de un niño orgulloso de una nota perfecta en los exámenes. A él, acostumbrado a nunca compartir detalles de sus novelas con nadie a excepción de Allura, la adición de Shiro en su dinámica de escritura le pareció estimulante. Para cuando lo notó, más de la mitad de la novela estaba terminada y había transcurrido ya tres semanas y media.

 

Una noche, poco antes de su regreso a casa, estaba tendido en la cama jugueteando con Black cuando escuchó  que tocaban a la puerta. Se levantó a abrir y encontró a Shiro sonriéndole con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

 

-Hey...uhm…¿estás trabajando?

-No, hoy no. ¿Está todo bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, claro. Seguro. Bueno, yo...Ya sabes...dado que tienes que volver pronto, pues…¿Quieres… ya sabes, ver las estrellas conmigo?

 

Keith parpadeó varias veces. No supo si fue por la expresión apenada del mayor o por la tímida sonrisa que le dirigió, pero sintió de repente un acceso de ternura que le fue difícil controlar.

 

-Seguro. Me encantaría.

 

* * *

 

 

Resultó que Shiro ya tenía absolutamente todo dispuesto: el telescopio, los libros con coordenadas e incluso unas cuantas latas de cerveza. Keith pensó inmediatamente en que aquello parecía más una cita y se mordió los labios, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. La última vez que había tratado de salir con alguien las cosas no habían ido realmente bien y había sido hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo recordaba con claridad, pero si ponía en perspectiva los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, en realidad podía decir que cualquiera de las excursiones con Shiro habían sido “citas”. Aún así, no pudo evitar  titubear un poco cuando el otro le preguntó si le apetecía beber una cerveza.

 

Keith no era tonto y Shiro era un excelente instructor. Durante las siguientes horas se entretuvieron inspeccionando estrellas y repasando constelaciones que seguramente Shiro ya sabía de memoria pero que pacientemente repetía para su invitado. Le enseñó de todo: tanto a identificar estrellas como los principios más básicos de  la mecánica cuántica de Max Planck.  Cuando se sintieron ligeramente cansados, se sentaron juntos y miraron simplemente al cielo.

 

-Ahora entiendo por qué te aprecian tanto en el Garrison- Comentó Keith con un suspiro.

-Aquí solo puedo enseñarte lo básico. Si estuviéramos en el Instituto te aseguro que podría mostrarte mucho más. El equipo allá es mucho mejor que lo que yo tengo aquí.

-Pero seguramente no te permiten beber mientras trabajas- se burló, apurando el último trago de cerveza. Shiro se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes un punto ahí. Además… 

-¿Además?

\- Francamente prefiero esto.

-¿Esto? ¿Estar aquí?

-Creo que no me estás entendiendo.

 

Silencio.  Keith se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada curiosa y se dio cuenta de que Shiro lo estaba mirando a él.

 

-Shiro…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te molesta si te pregunto por qué el...ya sabes…?

 

Hizo un gesto hacia la prótesis de su anfitrión. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, tomó un sorbo y suspiró.

 

-Estuve involucrado en un accidente hace algunos años. No quiero aburrirte con detalles, pero tuvieron que amputarme el brazo. El Departamento de Desarrollo Médico del Garrison evaluó mi caso y concluyó que yo era un buen candidato para ésto, y bueno, henos aquí.

-Lo siento. No quería…

-No te preocupes. Es normal. De hecho, me sorprende mucho que no me hayas preguntado antes. La gente suele fijarse mucho en ésta cosa.

-Es que yo no soy como cualquier gente.

 

Shiro volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué harás cuando regreses?

 Keith se encogió de hombros.

-Terminar la novela. Se la daré a Allura, ella la corregirá, me hará observaciones, hablaremos con la editorial. Supongo que, si les gusta, se publicará.

-Y luego irás a promocionarla.

-En realidad...no me gusta esa parte. Siempre me la salto en medida de lo posible. No es que no me guste, es solo que prefiero seguir mi vida tranquilamente. Quiero que la gente conozca lo que hago. Ésa es la parte que vale la pena.

-Créeme, si solo leen tu trabajo, se están perdiendo de la mejor parte.

 

Keith no había notado ni siquiera el momento en el que Shiro se había acercado tanto, o quizá incluso había sido él mismo el que había cortado la distancia entre los dos. Lo miró durante un segundo antes de inclinarse ligeramente y cerrar los ojos. Por un segundo tuvo miedo de estar malinterpretando la situación,pero cuando sintió la mano de Shiro (la real, la de carne y hueso, que en ese momento estaba igual de fría que la prótesis debido a los nervios) acariciar su mejilla con cuidado supo que no era el único que se sentía así. 

 

Ese primer beso le hizo pensar que, hasta ese momento, todos los besos que había recibido en su vida parecían simples juegos.

El segundo le hizo pensar que, por primera vez en su vida, no quería regresar jamás a casa.

El tercero, simplemente, le hizo dejar de pensar. 

 

* * *

 

 

“En otras noticias, la revista Locus presentó a los ganadores de sus premios de este año. El escritor Keith Kogane se alzó con el galardón a “Mejor Novela de Terror” por su libro “Pesadilla”, el más reciente éxito publicado por la editorial Altea. El premio…”

 

El sonido de la televisión le hizo levantar la mirada y dejar de lado las papas que estaba cortando para la cena. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro mientras observaba a Keith, vestido con un ceñido traje negro, recoger el premio que acababa de recibir. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía confundido, pero su reacción le pareció legítimamente adorable. Suspiró.

 

Estaba a punto de comenzar  a freír las papas cuando la pantalla de su celular se iluminó. Se apresuró a coger el aparato y lo desbloqueó. El corazón le dió un vuelvo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una nueva notificación: alguien había rentado nuevamente la habitación de invitados a través de AirBnB. La foto mostraba el rostro de un joven con cabello negro y ojos violetas. Casi de inmediato, entró una llamada. Contestó inmediatamente.

 

“Entonces…¿Está libre la habitación, señor Shirogane?”

  
  


Shiro sonrió.

 

“¿Cuándo llegas?”


End file.
